New Girl
by gothlicpony
Summary: Tony got a new body-guard, but no one has ever heard of her and she has no papers. She is an of the grid person, but boy does she have more surprises in store for the people she is forced to work with.
1. The New Girl

The phone rang. Tony sat in his basement and worked, but upstairs a woman of black bounced around the kitchen. She wore a black business outfit that stopped at the knees and looked as if it were ready to burst at the top. Her hair sat upon her breast and back, almost blending into the outfit she wore. She had long beautiful legs that were placed into skin tight, knee high, high heel boots. The clacking of her heels across the tiled kitchen floor rang across the kitchen and into the living-room. She grabbed the plate with the sandwich on it and raced downstairs. She burst through the glass and for a moment it seemed like everything was in slow motion for Tony. He saw a beautiful woman with the burst of glass, shining like the sun, making her look like a fallen saint. The sight was cut short when he found her on him and how she wasn't as small as he thought she was, those boobs must have weighed her down more because she was heavy.

"Damn it," she said as she scrambled to get up," I am so sorry, sir. I brought you a sandwich, it is just on that table. I tried to catch myself with the edge of the table, but I had that plate."

"Karishma, don't act like you killed me. You just fell on me," he replied with a smirk. "Now that your pink panties are out and breathing, how about you go over there and get my back up glass..." He was cut off from a smack to the back of his head.

"I will get it, but you are going to die if you keep talking about my underpants," she exclaimed while waving her hand around the air. "Now, you know that if you need help down here, I will help. Just don't think that you can do everything, because without that suit you are just a man."

She lift the glass and placed it into the place of the broken one," Anything else you want, like maybe lifting that suit that you having fixed yet?"

Tony turned and his head fell as he noticed that he had forgotten about the suit," Yeah, I need you to go upstairs and keep an eye on Pepper."

She opened the door and glanced back, but only for a moment before climbing the stairs and opening a laptop. She turned on the tracker and flipped on the nearest camera to Pepper. Something was wrong, Karishma could hear someone and it wasn't Tony. She broke the laptop and ran downstairs," Sir, time to go. If that suit isn't done still, you are gonna have to leave it because we need to move now," just then a boom came from upstairs." No time," she threw him onto her back," we gotta go now. You are gonna have to tell me where to go."

With a few turns, ups, and downs Tony led her to a ship. She popped her back as she sat Tony down," What are we doing here?"

Tony laughed,"Well, maybe we are here to fish..." interrupted by another smack to his head.

"Enough sarcasm," she led him into the ship. "So, we are stationing ourselves here?"

"No, we are..." he paused,"...nevermind. Yes, we are going to stay here. I have to work here anyway, so get comfortable."

She rolled her eyes and looked over," I am never comfortable while I am working for you, which is everyday of my life." She walked into a large room where the ship is controlled and looked around disconcerted. Shaking her head, she turned to Tony and glowered. The look of wanting to kill someone was plastered to her face. "Tony, where are we? Oh, and just so you know, I want to kill you now. You should probably find somewhere to hide and do it fast."

"Now, we shouldn't make this a hostile environment," Bruce walked out and pulled off his glasses.

"Sorry, you must be," she paused and walked over to him, sniffing the air and feeling his clothes," Bruce Banner. Pleased to meet you, Bruce. I feel that maybe you and I are the closest people on this thing. I read all about you, not that Tony willingly shared the information or anything, but what I read was interesting. You are different in person, and by the way, you stink of radiation," she turned and her hair followed in a wave, riding across the air.

"Charming, Tony always picks the ones like him," Captain America announced as he turned his chair around at the table.

"Steve Rogers, let me guess, we are meeting the team. What is it they call themselves? Oh yeah, The Avengers. Mr. Rogers, sir, you should just calm yourself and play with some cards while you try to keep up with today and everything it comes with," she glanced over and gave him a death stare," Now, I know everyone on the team so let's just get the mission and get done with this job."

"We have Intel that the government is planning on cleaning up loose ends, sending in the sweepers. Our job is to take out the group known as 'Goojel', a Russian hit team. The sooner we take them out, the sooner we get our lives back. I don't want questions and I don't want," the man turned to Kar and paused," sassing."

Kar turned to Tony and waited his orders, she wasn't about to let some big-headed agent tell her to do something. The agent fanned out folders filled with documents on the mission and how it was going to be taken care of. Tony glanced at before passing it to Kar," You read this, and then you can give me the short version."

Kar rolled her eyes and snatched up both files," Shall I carry you to your room as well," she laughed, but only for a moment.

"Well, now that you mention it. Being carried sounds nicer than walking there myself," he turned to see her obviously angry," Of course, I was only joking."

She smiled,"Of course you were, you wouldn't obviously think I would get that low as to be your total servant. I will get that short version to you soon. Oh, have a good night, sir.'' She sat outside his room and skimmed through the files before knocking on the door,"Want that short version now or in the morning?"

"Tell me on the way to breakfast," a voice mumbled through the door.


	2. Mornings Suck

Tony sat down next to his guard and chomped on, Captain Crunch, cereal. Kar crossed her legs and scanned the room while explaining Tony's side of the mission. Tony slurped down what little milk was left in the bowl and stretched," So, where do you think everyone is at this morning? This is a first for me, getting up before everyone else that is. Check in and make sure things are going ok."

She sat back and closed her eyes for a moment, listening in on each room down the long hallway. Not much could be heard, just a bunch of snores and tossing around beds. She opened her eyes and turned to him," They are out cold. I am going to guess they were up all night reading these blueprints. If they get up and still don't know what their jobs are, I will be able to fill them in. I never slept last night and I won't until I know it is safe enough to do so."

Tony snatched the photos from the folders and fanned them at the hallway," Well, go get the lazy bunch up, or at least get them in this room. We have much to go over and...," he looked to the watch on his wrist," well, not much time to discuss the plan."

Kar pushed herself away from the table and gracefully got up," You're the boss, unfortunately." Walking back into the room she was followed by most of the crew, all but one, she had to carry Thor.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite batch of people," Agent Sven walked in and slammed a large pile of papers on the table," God dammit, Thor. You can't be sleeping during the mission and that mission is starting now. Did anybody read the mission plans?"

Without delay Kar stood up and her heels clacked across the hard metal floors as she passed out a short version of each persons job," I will help you out early, Mr. Sven. These are short and to the point, won't take but a minute for each of you to read as I go over the big picture here." She pulled out a small remote and pointed it to the table," While each of you were asleep, I read the papers for each of you and set up this little presentation." A small building popped out of the table and spun for a minute," Here is where we will start..."

interrupted by Sven, Kar paused and folded her arms. Sven dropped his hands to the table and flung his body out of his chair," Now wait, who are you and why should I let you take over this operation. You aren't apart of the Avengers, so why are you here?"

Kar looked at Tony and then back at Sven," Fine, want to know why I am here? I am here to protect Tony. Do you think I can do that? Let me guess, you think I am just a weak body-guard with no business here. Well, I guess I will need to show you that I can do my job and hopefully more. Tony, you ready for the presentation?" She bent over and reached into her dress, where she hid a pistol against her inner thigh, and handed Tony the pistol," Safety is off, all you gotta do is shot. Oh, you are gonna owe me a new suit."

Tony played with the gun for a minute before pointing it at Kar. Bang, bang, bang, the gun went of and placed three bullets into her heart. Kar fell to the floor and a pool of blood poured out around her. Tony calmly placed the gun onto the table and played with the display of the mission. Sven ran over and checked for a pulse but couldn't find it, she was dead. He pressed the call button on the ear device and called medic," Damn, Tony. You just killed your body-guard. Why would you do that?"

"She told me to do it," Tony bit down on a pen," Hey, do you think this is the best place to set off some sort of explosive?"

"Tony, you just killed your body-guard. Shouldn't you be more involved in this situation than the plans for the mission?" Sven looked confused and angry at the same time as he stared over at Tony.

"You big baby, watch this. I am going to bring her back to life," Tony walked over and waved his hand above her," magic stuff, blah, blah, blah...Three, two, one..." Just then, Kar gasped for air and coughed for a moment.

"That hurt," she looked at Tony," Playing wizard again? How about playing gentleman and helping me up! God, I am not cleaning that up. It might be my blood, but I was only proving a point." She stood with blood dripping off the shirt and jacket," This was new too. I really hope that someone has a spare, because I am not wearing this the rest of the day."

"How did you do it?" Bruce sat with his hands together and staring over at her," You did something to boost your rate of restoration. Is there anything else we should know about you, other than you like to play dead?"

She looked down and lightly said," No. You need know nothing else." She sat the papers at Sven's seat and walked to Tony's room. Stripping off her clothes, she searched through Tony's closet. There was nothing in there that she would wear. The door creaked open and Thor walked in with a shirt. She covered her chest and walked up to him," Thanks, everything in this closet is dreadful." She pulled it over her head with one arm and slipped bandages over her breast with the other," You mind penning this for me?" She held up the back of her shirt as Thor gentle placed the pen.

He walked out and back to his room. Tony looked into the room as he leaned up against the wall, smirking. She pulled a chair into the hall and walked Tony to his bed, throwing his pajamas next to him and walking out of the room. She sat down and hugged her legs close to her in the chair. Nothing to do but wait for tomorrow, that is when the real protecting comes in.


	3. Action

Lights up and down the hall lit up red and flashed. Smoke bombs thrown in each room and every hall. Breathing was difficult, but Tony has his suit and Kar can hold her breath, for the most part. The others were supposed to be on the roof by now, but does anyone do exactly as they are supposed to, of course not. Tony and Kar were sent in to take care of the loose ends and get the members to the roof. Not an easy task for someone with a damaged suit and someone holding their breath.

Kar runs into Tony who is carrying Bruce," My suit is jammed and I can't find a way to get out. I don't have enough power in the suit to blast debris out-of-the-way. Mind helping me move it?"

Kar looked around and then back to Tony before nodding," Lets do this fast. I don't know how long I can stay like that."

"You think I can handle carrying everyone?" Tony followed her and complained sarcastically the whole time.

Kar turned and looked into a room where Thor laid," Damn it!" She looked back and forth between the escape and Thor," Guh, I gotta get him. He is the last one out, as long as Captain is out." She darted in the room and pulled him onto her back," This is gonna make things a little harder, but we should be able to make a hole big enough for you to take them to the roof. I can hold off until you blow the building. I will recover if you find a safe. I found it a few stories up."

"We can't leave you in here. You can heal, yeah, but not if you are everywhere," Tony looked at her with concern," We will come back to get you."

"There isn't time," she ripped her clothes," this is the only chance we get. Take that chance, for Pepper's sake if nothing else." Setting Thor against a wall, Kar fell to the ground and turned into a large wolf that bolted toward a blockade, breaking a hole just big enough for them to escape. She pushed Tony through and held Bruce on her back, but it didn't take long before the light from outside attracted attention. She had to quickly throw Bruce out to Tony and jump over to cover Thor. Each bullet dug deeper than the last as the gun men got closer. She had to pick Thor up by his cape and drag him to Tony.

Thor's eyes opened for a moment, but only to see as Kar go from gigantic wolf to naked woman. Blood flew as more bullets hit her, most of it landed on Thor's face. Kar turned and jumped onto the men, slashing and hacking away at them. She turned back for just a moment to see as Thor was whispered away with Tony. This was the window of opportunity, she could take her chances in the safe that no one knows the code to or she could try her chances with the fall from the 18th floor.

She turned to the whole and ran through with as much power she had left to pulvolt to the next building, followed with bullets. Things slowed down and that was when she felt it, a sharp pain to her hip shoulder. Chances of grabbing the building were becoming slimmer and slimmer. She went for a new approach with the last hit in her other leg, time to cannon ball her way into the building.

Everyone working in their cubicles leaned out and stared at the naked hotty. She got up and stretched as glass fell out of her skin and onto the floor covered in blood. She walked over to a few of the cubicles and snatched up some clothes before walking out the door smiling.

On the street, the army waited and called out orders of containment and cleaning up. Surprise when the have a business dressed woman walk up with sunglasses. She wrapped her arm around the main man and walked him to the side to talk," Everyone inside will be found dead. Did the team get out without a hitch?"

"Who are you to be asking that and how do you know the procedure?" he questioned with a pondering look.

"Let's just say I know them well," she walked off and the heels she stole clacked as she took off for a cab.

She was dropped off at the docks as she pulled her sunglasses up to glance out at the ship preparing to take off. She jumped onto a boat and drove at full speed to get to the ship as it was just barely out of the water. She could only pull out the claws and climb up the back of the ship while trying not to be blown off (not as easy as it sounds).

Getting over the rail, she straightened out her outfit and wobbled to the door. Stumbling her way to the table, she sat herself down and took a breather before turning to the others at the table," Your plan was what? I am gonna just leave you to talk, I am sleeping in your room Tony."

She used the wall as a brace as she made her way to his room and nearly breaking down his door. The others got up and took some files to their rooms while Tony sat there and studied over them with the hologram, all but Thor. Thor stopped at the door that led to Kar and turned, leaning up against the door to think. He leaned into it and opened his way to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She gently turned and gazed up at him, his face showed his concern and every other feelings. Sitting up, she pushed the sheets off and walked him to his room," I know you saw everything."

She slammed the door shut and locked it as she pushed him onto his bed. She held herself over him and kissed him," You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

He shook his head and pulled her down and caressed up and down her body.


End file.
